I'm Still Breathing
by RaiiRaii
Summary: This is my first story I'm not sure where I'm going with it. Its about Spashley : and Spencer's coming out to her parents. Doesn't follow the show at all.
1. Chapter 1 I'm Still Breathing

**Hello I'm RaiiRaii and this is my first story so please go easy on me. Its about Spashley.**

**I'm Still Breathing **

It was early on a Saturday morning and Spencer woke up earlier then normal. Obviously something is really bothering her and she knows exactly what it is. Coming Out to her parents and telling them that she and Ash aren't just friends there more.

Walking down the stairs Spencer remembers that her mother won't be home for another hour or so from the hospital. So she can finally talk to her dad about it and find the best way to come out to her mother.

Spencer was always closer to her father. And they haven't had a nice chat in awhile so why not now.

"Hey dad can I talk to you" Spencer asked as she walked into the kitchen it was 7am and Arthur was making breakfast for the family.

"Hey Spenc how'd you sleep good i hope and you know you can talk to me at anytime." Arthur said before he kissed her forehead.

Arthur finished up the cooking and had it all set up on the table and ready for the family to eat for when they want to eat. Him and Spencer sat down at the table so that they could talk.

" Whats up Spenc what do you wanna talk about your worrying me Ohh My God Aiden didn't get you pregnant did he?" Arthur says as he grabbed himself a plate of pancakes.

"It's about Ash and Me dad" Spencer says as she grabs a plate of pancakes for herself "we're girlfriends dad we have been seeing each-other for 3 months." she said before taking a bite of her pancakes.

Arthur and Spencer eat their pancakes in an awkward silence. When they we're both done eating Arthur looks at Spencer and stands up and walks around the table and lifts her out of her seat and hugs her tightly. Spencer has tears falling down her face and she is shaking.

Arthur pulls away and wipes the tears from her eyes and looks her straight at her " Spenc weather you Gay, Straight, Bi I don't care your my daughter I'll love you regardless. Your still the little girl who used to run in my room during thunderstorms and hide next to me and your still the good person I raised you to be." Arthur says as he hugs her again.

"Dad I'm scared whats mom gonna do when she finds out?" Spencer says while looking at Arthur an she starts to cry again.

"What will I say when I find out about what Spencer!" Paula says as she walks to the kitchen table to make her plate. "And Spencer why are you crying. "

" It's nothing, I ate already so I'm going for a walk" Spencer says while leaving the kitchen.

" Wait Spenc I'll go with you on that walk." Arthur says while he walked to the bottom of the steps. " Glen, Clay come down and eat breakfast with you mother, Spenc and Me are going for a walk."

Spencer and Arthur walked to a nice little sitting park and sat down so they could talk more about What Spencer was going through.

There where those times Spencer hated that her father was a psychiatrist, but right now in this giving moment Spencer was loving it.

"Dad I don't want mom to try and stop Ash and Me from seeing each-other. You know as well as I do that she doesn't care for Ash." Spencer says while looking down at the ground.

" Well for right now we'll keep this are little secret Spenc and I promise I won't let her do that to Ashley and you , what about Clay and Glen do they know about Ash and you?" Arthur says while he grabs Spencer's hand.

"Clay knows he overheard Chelsea and me talking about Ash and Me. I told Chelsea besides Ash and Aiden she was the only other person who knew and Clay said "no she's not and I promise I won't say anything until your ready." But as for Glen not that I know of. " Spencer says looking up at her father.

"We'll when your ready to well have a family meeting and we'll tell your mother and your brother Glen if he doesn't know that Ash and you are together." Arthur says "Ohh and Spenc no mater what I'm on your side okay, now let's head home." he stood and helped Spencer up.

They walked home talking about going to see a movie together like they used to and making it a weekly thing.


	2. Chapter 2 Love Shack

**Love Shack**

"Good! You and your father are home. Don't forget we have Aiden's pool party today." Paula says, while cleaning the dishes in the sink.

Spencer went up stairs to get ready for Aiden's pool party, when suddenly the phone began to ring. The ringtone gave it away on who was calling. Spencer ran to her phone and answered it quickly.

"Hello my love!" Spencer says, extremely happy while she buttons her shirt up.

"Hey gorgeous! So, I was thinking that we should skip Aiden's pool party and just stay in bed all day. I miss you, Spenc." Said Ashley through the phone while sitting on her bed.

"I wish I could, but my mom is looking forward to going to the party with the whole family." Spencer says while walking over to shut her door all the way.

"But Spencer, I wanna be able to kiss you today. I miss kissing you!" Ashely said with a sad tone.

"Ash, I wanna kiss you too, Wait! I have an idea! I'll text you with the details." Spencer says while pulling her shorts on and buttoning them.

"Okay...See you soon, I love you Spencer!" Ashley said with a confused look on her face.

"I love you too, Ash!" Spencer says before hanging up her phone.

Spencer quickly entered Aiden's number into her phone and put it to her ear.

"Come on Aiden" Spencer says impatiently.

After a minute, Aiden answered the phone.

"Hey Spenc, what's up?" Aiden says as he gets out of the shower.

"Hey, I need your help with something." Spencer whispers into the phone as she walks over to her closet.

"Sure Spenc, I'll help with whatever you need." says Aiden in a muffled voice as he pulls a tank top over his head.

"I wanna spend some alone time with Ash, and you know how my mother is about Ash." Spencer says with a sad voice as she grabs her bathing suit to put in her bag.

"I'm on it Spenc I'll come get you, and you can go the the secret spot like the last time, my parents threw a party. See you soon." says Aiden as he leaves his room to go pick up Spencer.

"Thanks See you soon."Spencer says, then hangs her phone up and finished getting ready.

"Hey Spencer" Glen said as she walks past his room to go down stairs.

Spencer stops and turns to face Glen.

"Hey Glen." Spencer said in a concerned tone.

"Where are you going?" Glen says in a rude tone.

"Aiden called. He wants me to come over and help set up, and what's with the attitude Glen?" Spencer whispers while she enters Glen's room.

"You're going to see her, aren't you?" Glen yells in a whisper as he types a text to Kyla.

"Who I see is none of your business, Glen. Ash and I are just friends!" Spencer whispers as she stands in the door way.

"No your not Spencer I saw you kiss her, and it wasn't like a friendly kiss. It was more. Just admit it. You're a Lesbo, aren't you?" Glen yells.

"Glen, why are you such an asshole?" Spencer screams at Glen as she walks out of the room and storms down the steps.

"I'm not the one with the problem Spencer You are." Glen yells at Spencer's back from the top of the staircase.

"Screw you Glen." Spencer yells as she opens the door to see Aiden waiting.

"Where are you going Spencer?" Paula yells out to Spencer. While Spencer walks to Aiden's car and opens the door and gets in.

"Ohh, Hello Mrs. C. I called Spenc to see if she'd help me set up for the party. She said she would, so she'll see you at my house." Aiden said before walking to his car and leaving Spencer's house.

On the way to Aiden's house, they talked a little bit about the fight Glen and her just got into. They mostly listened to the radio, and Spencer sent a quick text to Ash telling her to meet her at Aiden's.

When they got to Aiden's house, they got of of the car, and walked to the backyard.

"Spenc, Glens always an ass. Don't let that stop you from having a great time." Aiden tells Spencer with a kiss to her forehead before watching her sneak off.

Spencer gets to the secret shack they found a couple of months ago. Spencer enters the little shack to set up lights, a nice little romantic also set up some blankets and pillows next to the picnic basket.

Spencer walks back to Aiden's and helps them set up until Ash got there. When she arrived, Ash and her left to go to the secret shack.

When the got to the shack, Spencer told Ashley to close her eyes. Spencer blind folds Ashley, and whispers, "I can't wait for you to see what I've got planned for you."

"I can't wait to see what you have planed babe, just so you know, you're turning me on." Ashley says while being walked into the shack.

"You can open your eyes my love." Whispers Spencer. She takes the blindfold off of her, and she slowly starts to kiss Ash's neck.

"Ohh Spenc, you didn't have to do this." Ashley whispers in a slight moan.

Ashley turns to face Spencer and pulls her toward her, and kisses her softly. Spencer moans into the kiss as she intertwines her fingers in both Ashley's hands.

"I missed you so much Spenc!" Ashley whispers as she pulls Spencer to the ground on top of the blankets.

"Ohh Ash, I missed you too! You know, there's no place I'd rather be but in your arms." Spencer says in a laugh as she feels Ashley's hand tickle up her sides.

Spencer pulls Ashley into a very heated make out session. As they're kissing, Spencer managed to slip her hand up Ashley's shirt and unhook her bra.

"Spencer!"Ashley moans as she tops Spencer and starts to kiss her neck.

"Ash don't tease me! I need you, no not need, I want you." Spencer moans as Ashley starts to slip off her shirt.

"Who said anything about teasing you Spenc. I'm just getting started." Ashley whispers as she kisses down Spencer's neck and stars to kiss her passionately.

"Damn it Ash! As much as I want this, we can't. We have to get back to Aiden's." Spencer moans into Ashley's ear.

"Aiden's can wait right now. This is me and you time. Spenc, we haven't had time alone in ages. Plus I want you as much as you want me." Ashley whispers into Spencer's ear.

"Oh, how you make me feel." Spencer moans as Ashley slips off her shirt and starts kissing down her stomach.

"I miss this Spenc, I miss being with you like this." Ashley whispers while she's cuddled up next to Spencer.

"I know. I told my father about us today, and he said that he just wants me to be happy." Spencer Tells Ashley before kissing her forehead.

"What about your mother Spenc?" asks Ashley as she sits up and starts to get dressed.

"I'm not ready to tell her yet, but when I am, I'll have my father on my side." Spencer says while putting her bikini top on.

"Well, at least we're not that big of a secret anymore. I really wish we can just skip this party and stay here all day in our little bubble." Ashley said while she hands Spenc her bikini bottoms.

"Well, we can always sneak here later, I mean that is, if you want?" Spencer asked as she pulls her bottoms up.

"Let's get to this party before you mother gets there." Ashley said as she grabs Spencer's hand and they leave the shack.

When they got to Aiden's, he was starting to set up the volleyball net. While his mother and father where in the kitchen setting up the coolers.

"Hey sexy need help with that? Looks like that net is kicking your ass?" Ashley laughed while walking in to the backyard.

" Haha Ash, just come and give me a hand, unless you're too tired." Aiden said with a smile.

Spencer and Ashley helped Aiden set up the volleyball net, grill and the chairs.

"Hey guys! The backyard looks great! Thank you girls for your help!" Mr. Dennison says as he starts to bring the coolers outside.

"Oh, it's not a problem, Mr. Dennison." Spencer says with a laugh.

"Well, I'm glad to see you kids these days have time to help out your elderly. Here, have some lemonade." Mrs. Dennison says as she nudges her husband and lets out a slight laugh.

A few minutes after they finished their drinks, people started to show up. Spencer's family was here, Chelsea and Kyla showed up.

"Aiden put me down! Come on don't!" Spencer laughed as Aiden threw her in the pool and jumped in afterwards.

After swimming around for a bit Ashley, Spencer and Chelsea walked out and sat in the tanning chairs.

"Hey dad, can I spend the night at Ash's ?" Spencer asked as her dad and mother where sitting with their feet in the water.

"Sure Spenc! Have a great time! Ash, have her at school on time." Arthur said as he kicked his feet in the water.

"Will do Mr. C." Ashley said as her and Spencer walked to the front to get to her car.

**_Hello Readers, Chapter 3 is in progress and should be up shortly. _**

**_Their alone in Ashley's room whatever could they get up to._**

**_Also a great thanks to My friend TayTay and Roxii-Lovegood For their helps :] _**

**_ENJOY_**


	3. Chapter 3 Take My Breath Away

**I Told You That Chapter 3 Would be up soon, who would have thought it would be up on the same day.**

**I hope you like it I worked hard on it and it got awkward at times but its here. **

**Thanks Again TayTay3**

**Remember**

**Save Spashley3**

**Enjoy**

**:]**

**Take My Breath Away**

After leaving Aiden's party, Spencer and Ashley stopped at Spenc's house to get clothes, then they left for Ash's place.

"I can't wait to have the whole night with you, Spencer!" Ashley says as she turns into her driveway.

"Ash! What about Kyla? Where's she gonna be for the night? I mean, I know your moms never home, but now we have Kyla to think about!" Spencer asked with a confused look.

"Chillax. She's staying at Chelsea's house for the night. They both agreed to it before the party." Ashley said as she parked her car and ran to open Spencer's door for her.

"Oh, well, in that case, let's not waste any time standing around." Spencer said as she intertwined her fingers with Ashley's as they walked to the door.

Spencer and Ashley went into the house and as soon as the door shut behind them. Spencer was pushed up against the door in a passionate kiss.

Spencer moaned into the kiss before Ashley lifts her off her feet off the ground and locking the front door behind Spencer.

"Mmmm Spenc! Let's take this to the bedroom!" says Ashley, as she carries Spencer to toward the room.

" You're not wasting anytime, Ash!" Spencer says and she slips her arms around Ashley's neck and starts to kiss her passionately.

When they got to the Ashley's bedroom, clothing started flying off and landing everywhere. Ashley pushed Spencer on the bed and sat in her lap. Ashley unhooked Spencer's bra and threw it behind her, while Spencer did the same to Ashley.

"Spenc!" Ashley moaned as Spencer flipped their positions and pined her to the bed.

"Ohhhh Ash! Your so wet!" Spencer whispered as she slipped her hand in Ash's underwear.

"Ohh Fuck! Take em off Spencer!" Ashley moaned into Spencer's ear.

With that said, Spencer slipped of what was left of their clothes. After they both get completely naked, Spencer started to kiss Ashley passionately, once again.

"How bad do you want me?" Spencer whispers seductively in Ashley's ear, before kissing her neck again.

"Fuck Spencer! Stop teasing me and just fuck me!" Ashley moans as she starts to push Spencer's hand to where she wanted Spencer to be.

"Spread your legs Baby!" Spencer says as she makes her way slowly down to where Ashley wants her.

Ashley did as she was told and separated her legs for Spencer.

"Spencer please, I want you!" Ashley moans, as Spencer started to kiss her outer thighs.

"Don't worry Ash, I'll take your breath away." Spencer said as she starts to lick at Ashley's clit.

Spencer started to lick circles around Ash's clit while she pushes two fingers into Ash.

"Shit Spenc! Please don't stop! Keep K-Keep going, shit." Ashley moans loudly as she squirms around.

Spencer licks faster circles and starts moving her fingers faster.

"F-Fuck Spencer I'm so close!" Ashley yells as she grips her headboard to her bed.

Spencer feels Ash's muscles tighten around her fingers. Which makes her so turned on. Spencer licked Ash as fast as she could and she started to twist her fingers in a circular motion.

"Shit Spencer I'm cumming!" Ashley moans loudly "Fuck Spencer! Don't stop!" Ashley moans louder as her back arches off her bed and enters a powerful orgasm.

When her orgasm faded, Ashley couldn't help the smile on her face, as she pulled Spencer up into a powerful kiss and flips their positions so she was back on top.

"Your turn Babe." Ashley whispers as she kisses her way down Spencer's body.

"Mmmm I can't wait Ash! I'm so turned on!" Spencer moans as she intertwines her fingers with Ash's.

"Shit Spencer, you're so fucking wet baby!" Ash moans before she starts to lick slowly.

Spencer can feel that she is so close already.

"Ash, you know what you do to me when scream my name as you cum!" Spencer moans and she grips at the sheets.

Ashley starts to lick faster and make fast circles around Spencer's clit. While holding her legs down.

"Ohh shit, Ash!" Spencer moans and she pushes Ash into her more and moving her hips to Ash's movements.

Ashley lets out a slight moan.

"Someone's impatient." Ash says with a giggle.

"Fuck Ash, why'd you stop? Don't stop. Please." Spencer whispers as she pushes Ash back to where she wants her.

Ashley starts to lick faster and as she enters two fingers inside of Spencer and makes circular motions with her fingers.

With that, Spencer could feel her walls tighten around Ash's fingers.

" Ohh shit Ash! Faster! Don't you dare stop! I'm so close baby!" Spencer screams as she starts to grip the sheets so tight her knuckles are turning white.

Ashley licks as fast as she could and started to hum into Spencer's clit as she kept the circular rhythm with her fingers.

"OhhMyyFuck! Ashley! Don't Stop!" Spencer screams as she enters her powerful orgasm.

Spencer finely coming down from her high, pulls Ash up and kisses her. "I love tasting myself on you, Ash." Spencer whispers before kissing Ashley passionately and cuddling up next to her.

"I've missed this, so much!" Spencer said say she laid her head on Ashley's chest.

"Me too, Spenc!" Ashley says with a kiss to Spencer's forehead.

Before the both of them knew it they where asleep in each others arms.

The next day Spencer woke up to the smell of food. Her favorite, French Toast.

Spencer slipped out of bed put on one of Ash's long T's and went out to the kitchen. When she got there she couldn't help but smile at Ashley cooking over the stove.

Spencer sneaked up behind her and moved the hair way from the back of her neck before kissing it.

"I love you Ash!" whispered Spencer, in Ashley's ear and kissed her neck again.

"I Love you too Spenc! But if you don't stop, I'm going to burn our french toast!" Ashley said with a slight giggle and a smile.

With that Spencer set up two plates at the table, grabbed two cups, and filled them both with coffee. Ashley finished cooking the French Toast and brought it over to the table.

They both ate their breakfast. When they were done with their food, they put their plates in the sink and left the kitchen.

Spencer grabbed Ashley's wrist and pulled her close to her. Then they kissed. "How about we get a shower." Spencer whispered into Ashley's ear, and winked at her.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ashley said before kissing Spencer and walking her toward the bathroom.

Spencer and Ashley took a shower together. After the shower they got ready for school. Neither of them wanted to go. They would much rather stay at Ashley's house and spend the whole day together. But the last time they did that, they got caught. The school called Spencer's parents, needless to say they went to school.

"I would rather just stay here Ashy." Spencer said in a pout, but Ashley pulled her to the car.

"Last time we skipped, we got caught, and you got grounded for a month. Remember?" Ashley told Spencer as she opens Spencer's door for her to get in.

"Yeah, but?" Spencer was starting to say.

"But nothing, Spencer. I can't stay away from you for that long, so we are going. Shit.. Spencer.. I never thought I would ever want to go to school, but here I am." Ashley said laughing as she shut Spencer's door.

When Ashley got in the car,and made their way to school.

When they got to school, they remembered that school was closed today it was an In-service day.

"Damn it! I forgot it was an In-service day today!" Ashley said with a mad look on her face.

"We can go back to your place, we can lay in bed, and watch a movie. Plus, we can cuddle until my mother texts me a thousand times to come home."Spencer says with a kiss to Ashley's cheek.

"Sounds like fun Spenc well go rent a movie" Ashley said before starting her car again.

They went to the movie store and rented Imagine Me and You, I Can't Think Straight, and Ash's favorite, Bad Girls. Then, they made their way back to Ash's house.

The started with Bad Girls, then they watched I Can't Think Straight, and then Imagine Me and You. They made dinner, ate, then fell back asleep.

When they woke up, it was 12am, and Spencer's phone was ringing off the wall!

"Hello?" Spencer answered in a yawn.

"Where the hell are you? It's almost 1:00am Spencer!" Paula yells.

"I'm at Ash's. We fell asleep, I'm sorry." Spencer said in a apologetic tone.

"You better come home. Right now!" yells Paula.

"I'll be home tomorrow morning." Spencer said in a giggle because Ashley Started it tickle her and with that Spencer hung up her phone.

Spencer turned off her phone and then cuddled back up with Ashley, and went back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4 I Don't Know You Anymore

**Here my readers Chapter 4. Please don't hate me for how it turned out I worked hard on this and I Rewrote it like 12 times till I finely go to one that seemed worthy enough to post. **

**Also Chapter 5 is in progress and will be up soon. Most likely also some time today and I have Ideas for Chapter 6.**

**And just a little readers note I cried as I wrote this chapter.**

**XOXO ~Raii**

**I don't know you anymore **

Spencer wakes up to the comfort of Ashley holding her tightly. Spencer reaches out and grabs her phone and turns it on, One Missed Call.

"Shit!" Spencer said as she puts in her number to hear her messages.

"SPENCER YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME THE SECOND YOU HEAR THIS MESSAGE." Paula yells in to the phone pissed off.

"Damn It." Spencer whispers as she turns to face Ashley.

Ashley was sleeping. God Spencer could watch her sleep all day. Spencer sits on top of Ashley and starts to kiss her neck. Ashley woke up to see Spencer's beautiful blue eyes.

"Mmmm Spenc!" Ashley whispers pulling Spencer into a kiss. " I need to take you home don't I." Ashley says as she pulls Spencer back into another kiss.

"Yes, Sadly" Spencer says into the kiss.

Ashley got dressed and grabs her keys. "Come on I'll take you home." Ashley says as her and Spencer leave her room and make their way to Ashley's car.

When they got to Spencer's house they both saw the front door fly open, and Paula standing there waiting for Spencer.

"I guess I'll see you at school." Ashley said as she watched Spencer get out of her car.

Spencer was half way up the driveway to her house when she stopped and turn around.

"Ashley!" Spencer yells as she runs back to Ashley's car.

Ashley got out to see what Spencer wanted but before she could say anything Spencer was kissing her.

"I don't wanna hide anymore." Spencer says before turning around to start to walk back to her house.

"I love you Spenc! And I'm here if you need me." Ashley said before letting go of Spencer's hand and watching her leave.

After Spencer was at her front door Ashley got in her car and drove away.

"Mom." Spencer said as she walked past her mother to get in the house.

Paula stopped Spencer and slapped her face before yelling " Your Forbidden to see Ashley, Spencer."

"Why because She's in love with me and I'm in love with her?" Spencer asked before her mother hit her again.

"I'm telling you Spencer your not aloud to see Ashley anymore." Paula yells at Spencer as she slams the front door shut.

"And how are you going to stop me your never home." Spencer yells right back at Paula.

Spencer and Paula stood in the living room yelling at each other for about an hour. Mostly Paula yelling about how Ashley is making Spencer sick, and how Spencer needs to get help before things get worse. That was until Arthur got home and stopped Paula from hitting Spencer again.

"Enough, both of you." Arthur yells as he grabs Spencer and hugs her tightly.

"Arthur don't you get it Ashley is making Spencer sick." Paula says as she walks toward them.

" Dad I can't help the way I feel, the heart wants what the heart once." Spencer cried into her fathers shoulder.

"Paula, I will not let you make Spencer feel like shes a sin, I'm sorry but I just wont allow it. She's my daughter, our daughter and we should love her and if you can't love her for who she is you will push her out of our lives. And I'm sorry but if I have to chose between you and our daughter I'm going to pick her." Arthur said to Paula as he starts to walk Spencer upstairs.

When Paula heard what Arthur said she completely lost it.

"Fine Arthur if your going to let her ruin her life to be with some cheap whore, then that's fine you can pack your bags and leave." Paula yells as she watches them walk upstairs.

After Arthur had Spencer upstairs and in bed he went back down stairs to finish this conversation with Paula. They fought for an hour or two before they both just deiced to go to bed.

After a long night of fighting with her mother Spencer was really looking forward to seeing Ashley at school. Actually she was looking forward to just getting out of the house.

Spencer came down stairs and was walking toward the door.

"Where do you think your going Spencer?" Paula asked in a rude tone.

"School." Spencer says to her mother.

"No your not, your staying home today in fact so am I and we'll be staying here until you get better." Paula said in that same rude tone as before while walking up to Spencer.

"Give Me Your Phone Spencer I Don't Want You Calling Ashley or Anyone In That Mater." Paula said as she took Spencer's phone.

"You really suck you know that." Spencer said as she walked back to her room.

Spencer notices her laptop was gone. As her brothers left and went to school Spencer was stuck at home. After about an hour of just laying on her bed doing absolutely nothing Spencer heard a knock at the door.

"Spencer can you come down here?" Paula yells from the kitchen.

"Great! What the hell does she want?" Spencer thought to herself as she walked down stairs to the kitchen.

When Spencer got to the Kitchen there was a strange man standing next to her mother.

"Spencer? I'm Dr. Taylor I'm here to help you." Said Dr. Taylor with his hand toward Spencer.

"Excuse Me? Help me with what there's nothing wrong with me." Spencer said as she turned to leave the room.

"Spencer sit down NOW your sick and you need help." Paula said as she sat down next Dr. Taylor.

Spencer sat down at the far end of the kitchen table. While Dr. Taylor went on talking about how she is living a sin and needs help blah blah blah. All Spencer did was keep her eye on the clock and hope that someone would be home soon to stop this.

When Arthur came in and put a stop to it. Arthur was so pissed. He threw out Dr. Taylor and got in to a huge fight with Paula.

"Spencer go upstairs I'll be up shortly. I am not going to let you treat our daughter like this Paula. Which is why I'm looking for an apartment for Spencer and Me to move into." Arthur yelled as he left to meet Spencer upstairs.

When he got upstairs to Spencer's room she was laying on her bed crying. He went as started to comfort her and he also gave Spencer her phone and laptop back.

"I'm so sorry you feel like you can't be yourself Spenc." Arthur said as he kissed her forehead.

"I just wanna be with her Dad, I love her." Spencer said as she started to cry.

"I know you do, which is why she's agreed to let you stay there until I find us an apartment to move into." Arthur said as he's helped her up to start packing clothes.

"Dad I don't want you and mom to get a divorce because of me?" Spencer says as she grabs a suitcase and starts packing some of her stuff up.

"It's not just about you Spencer things haven't been working with me and your mom for awhile." Arthur said as he helps Spencer pack her stuff.

After Spencer had her clothes and things she needed for school. Her and her father took her stuff out to Arthur's car. Then they got in Arthur's car and drove to Ashley's and the second he turned off the car, Spencer jumped out of the car and ran into Ashley's arms.

After Ashley hugged Spencer they walked up to the car. "Mr. C there's a guest bedroom if you want to stay here while you look for an apartment." Ashley said with a smile as she helped grab some of Spencer's bags.

"You just take care of my daughter Ashley." Arthur said as he starts the car to leave. "And Spencer I'll call you tomorrow with whats going on." Arthur said before he left to driveway to drive back to the house.

Ashley and Spencer went into Ashley's room and shut the door.

"Ash it was horrible." Spencer said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Ohh Spenc." Ashley says pulling Spencer into her arms "I'm so sorry baby." Ashley's whispers in Spencer's ear as she kisses her forehead.

"Ash, promise me..."Spencer was cut off by a kiss.

"I'm never going to hurt you Spenc." Ashley says before pulling Spencer into a kiss.

Spencer cuddled up next to Ashley and the next thing Ashley knew Spencer was asleep in her arms. Ashley laid her head down and fell asleep holding on to Spencer. When Ashley woke up she couldn't find Spencer. That was until she heard the shower running.

Ashley knocked on the bathroom door. "Spenc, you okay?" Ashley asked through the door.

Spencer opened the door and pulled Ashley into the bathroom. "I want you Ashley." Spencer whispered in Ashley's ear before kissing her passionately.

"Spenc, your hurting, and I'm not going to have sex with you it won't make you feel better." Ashley said pushing Spencer away

"Ashley! Please I need this." Spencer said as she tried to kiss Ashley again.

"Spencer I Love you and I'd do almost anything for you. But no just get in the shower and I'll wash your hair." Ashley said in a sincere voice.

Ashley took off her clothes and jumped in the shower with Spencer, Ashley washed the soap out of Spencer's hair and helped her wash her back.

"Ash ?" Spencer said with a sigh.

"Yeah Spenc?" Ashley said as she started to rub the soap on Spencer's back.

"Thank You." Spencer says with a slight smile.

"For what?" Ashley asked confused as she washes the soap off Spencer's body.

"I never thought I'd ever say this but, thank you for not having sex with me." Spencer said "Your right I was wanting it for the wrong reasons, and it wouldn't have made me feel better." Spencer said turning toward Ashley.

"Spenc, believe it or not I've been where you are and I'm just trying to look out for you." Ashley said in a concerned tone.

"And that's why I'm so happy I have you Ash, You have this hard shell to you but underneath your really sincere, sweet and loving." Spencer said before kissing Ashley.

After their shower together they went back to Ashley's room and cuddled on the bed. Eventually they feel back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 What Are You So A Scared Of

**Well here you go Chapter 5 **

**Just so you know Yes every chapter title is a song and this chapters song is one of my favorites**

**its by Tonight Alive you should give it a listen I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**XoXo ~ Raii**

**What Are You So Scared Of**

Spencer and Ashley just got home from school. So what do you want to do today Spencer.

"Talk." Spencer said as she went and sat down on Ashley's patio.

"Okay we can talk, so what is it we're talking about?" Ashley said sitting next to Spencer.

"Do you remember the first time we kissed?" Spencer says as she took Ashley's hands in hers.

"Ahahaha yeah I was so sure you where going to runaway after I lent in to kisses you. Until you kissed me back." Ashley said in a laugh.

"Spenc what made you think of that?" Ashley asked with a curious look on her face along but a smile.

"I just was thinking about it and how much I loved that day, that's the day I was absolutely sure I was in love with you." Spencer said with a smile on her face.

"I remember your lips tasted like Cotton Candy and I just wanted to take you right their on the bathroom sink." Ashley whispered in Spencer's ear before kissing Spencer's neck.

"Hmmm that sounds fun I wish you would have taken me in the bathroom!" Spencer giggled in a shy laugh.

"Spencer!" Ashley said shocked as she watched Spencer smile.

"What it would have been hot?" Spencer said in a laugh as she kissed Ashley.

"You would have let me have sex with you in a public bathroom?" Ashley said still confused and curious at the same time.

"I forget it was at school, wasn't it?" Spencer asked before laying her head in Ashley's lap.

"Yeah." Ashley said with a smile while running her fingers through Spencer's hair.

While they where sitting on the porch. Spencer started to playing with Ashley's hands.

"How you heard from you dad?"Ashley asked with a concerned look.

"He texted me said he thinks he found a apparent." Spencer says with a sad look on her face.

"Ohh that's good right?" Ashley asked while holding Spencer in her arms.

"I don't know Ash, I just can't help but think that my parents splitting up is my fault." Spencer said as she grabbed Ashley's hands in her and looked up at Ashley.

"Spenc, it's not your fault Babe." Ashley said as she lent down to kiss Spencer.

Spencer and Ashley went back to just being in their own little bubble. They could stay there all year and not get bored. They share a few kisses here and their. But they mostly just enjoy spending time together. Spencer raps her arms around Ashley's neck and they start kissing. They sat their kissing for awhile before Spencer pulled away to answer her phone.

"Hello?" Spencer said as Ashley started to kiss her neck. "Ash I'm on the phone." Spencer said in a giggle because Ashley is tickling her and kissing her neck.

"Spencer we need to talk." Paula said into the phone.

"Mom!" Spencer said in a somewhat sad tone. "Why should I come talk to you?" Spencer asked while Ashley gave her a concerned look.

"Please I just want to talk?" Paula said throw the phone while pacing the kitchen.

"Fine we can talk. Under one condition." Spencer said as she got up out of Ashley's arms.

"What's the one condition?" Paula asks as she sat down at the table.

"You let me bring Ashley" Spencer said as she pulled Ashley to her feet.

"Absolutely not Spencer." Paula said in a mad tone.

"Then forget it mom." Spencer said and before Spencer could hang up Ashley stopped her.

"Spenc go talk and listen to what she has to say." Ashley said kissing Spencer's cheek. "You can take my car and when you get home I'll have dinner done for us." Ashley said handing Spencer the keys to her Porsche.

"But Ash." Spencer said looking at Ashley. Ashley gave her a glare. "Fine I'll go." Spencer said taking the keys.

"Fine mom I'm coming over." Spencer said in a upset voice while hanging up her phone.

"I'll see you when you get home, And Spenc let her talk to you don't just fight with her." Ashley said as she kissed Spencer before going into the house.

Spencer drove over to her house or what used to be her home. When she pulled into the driveway and parked she was her Brother Clay and his girlfriend Chelsea. Spencer got out of the car and hit the lock button on the set of keys.

"Hey." Clay said as Spencer walked past him and Chels.

"Hey wheres mom, She called me saying she wanted to talk?" Spencer asked while giving Clay and Chels both hugs.

"In the kitchen with your dad I think." Chels said while taking in Clay's hand.

"Thanks see yous later." Spencer said making her way toward the house. When Spencer walked into the house, Glen was watching something stupid on tv. She made her way toward the kitchen as the went pasted her father he stopped and gave her a hug.

"Hey Spenc, I'll be upstairs." Arthur said as he let go of Spencer to go upstairs.

Spencer walked into the kitchen. To see her mother making tea. Paula turned to see Spencer walk in as she was walking back over to the table.

"Mom" Spencer said as she walked over to the table to take a seat.

"Thanks for coming Spencer!" Paula said with a somewhat smile as she sat back down at the table.

"Don't thank me you should be thanking Ashley, I didn't want to come but she told me I should." Spencer says in a tone Paula couldn't really make out.

"What did you wanna talk about anyway?" Spencer asked as she checked her phone and texted Ashley back.

"Do you want something to drink I made tea?" Paula asked as she got up to get herself a cup.

"No I'm good thank you, now what is it you wanted to talk about?" Spencer asked again while checking her phone to see the time.

"Do you remember when you where little and we where at the park and this boy kept pushing you?" Paula asked Spencer as she sat back down at the table with her cup of tea.

"Yes, but I didn't come here to go down memory lane mom." Spencer says as she is now playing with her thumbs.

"Spenc I just I miss that girl." Paula says as she takes a sip of her tea.

"I'm still that girl mom, your just to blind to see it." Spencer says in a angry tone.

"Your not that little girl, That little girl would never act like this." Paula said in a sad tone.

"You just can't stand the fact that I'm in love with a girl can you?" Spencer said in a upset tone as she looks at the clock behind her mother.

"It's a sin Spencer." Paula yells before talking another sip of tea.

"No mom, killing someone is a sin" Spencer says "What are you so a scared of?" Spencer asked in a upsetting tone.

"I'm scared of losing you Spencer." Paula says as she starts to get tears in her eyes.

"Well can't you see your losing me, by lot letting me be who I am. That by you not letting me be me is pushing me away. Your values are so strong that you say I'm living a sin, But what about you it's a sin to have sex before your married. Well we all know you had sex with dad and got pregnant with Glen before you got married, and guess what mom that's a sin." Spencer says in a upsetting tone.

"That's not fair Spencer to pin my mistake on me." Paula said in tears.

"It is to fair! Mom its completely fair, you let that sin slid right by you but this one your letting it push me away." Spencer yells "You know what I don't have time for this." Spencer says as she stands up from the chair she's sitting in.

"Spencer if you leave your not welcome back in this house, I'm only trying to help you, To make you better." Paula says crying.

"Then I guess I'm no longer your daughter, Ohh and don't bother trying to see me on my birthday." Spencer yells as she leaves the kitchen.

When Spencer was leaving she saw her bothers. As she let the door slam as she left the house. Paula went to the window to watch her only daughter leave.

"So how did things go in there?" Clay asked as he walked with Spencer, and Glen to Ashley's car.

"She told me that I'm no longer welcome here because I wont change who I am." Spencer said as she unlocked the door to Ashley's car.

"Can't you see Ashley is making you sick?" Glen said yelling at Spencer as he turns around to walk away.

"Glen she's are sister and she's not sick, and I'm sorry Spencer you know I'm here for you when ever you need me." Clay says as he hugs Spencer.

"Thanks Clay well I'm going home to Ashley's" Spencer said with a smile hugging Clay.

With that Spencer got in the car and drove back to Ashley's. When she got to the driveway she could help but smile. Spencer got out of the car and walked to the front door and before she could open it the door flung open.

"Spencer!" Ashley yells jumping into Spencer's arms and kissing her passionately.

"I'm sorry I was just worried about you." Ashley said as she pulled away from there kiss.

"Well my mom disowned me." Spencer says in tears as she pulls Ashley into a tight hug.

"Awee Baby! I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Ashley whisper in Spencer's ear.

Spencer pushed Ashley way "This is not your fault Ashley, Don't ever for a second think that this is your fault." Spencer says in a upset tone before pulling Ashley into a kiss.

"Can we just forget today ever happened and just go on to live our lives happily, Because as far as I'm concerned your all that maters Ashley." Spencer says resting her forehead against Ashley's.

"Marry Me!" Ashley whispers into Spencer's ear before kissing her.

**Hope You all love the Plot Twist C:**


	6. Chapter 6 Marry Me

**Yes The Title is yet another song title XD Ever Chapter is going to be a song title.**

**And I Love Train so deal XD.**

**Marry Me**

Spencer pulled away from the kiss and stood there shocked. Thinking to herself. Ashley stared at Spencer trying to figure out what she was thinking. Ashley reached out and grabbed Spencer's hand.

"Ashley did you just..." Spencer was saying before Ashley kissed her again.

"Yes I did, And I'm serious about it, I love you Spencer and I don't wanna lose you." Ashley says holding Spencer's hands.

"Ashley!" Spencer says in tears.

"I know we're young but I'm so completely yours Spenc, I don't wanna be with anybody but you for the rest of my life." Ashley says before taking Spencer over to the patio chairs so they could sit down and talk.

" And I know that it's only been 3 months but Spencer I fell for you the second I saw you, when you asked me where room 2205 was on your first day of school." Ashley said with a smile on her face " And I promise to never hurt you Spencer, So will you Marry Me?" Ashley asks once again as she wipes the tears from Spencer's face.

"Ohh Ashley! Of Course I'll Marry You." Spencer says before kissing Ashley passionately.

After Spencer broke the kiss they went inside to eat dinner. They sat and ate their dinner making small talk with Kyla.

"Well I have a test tomorrow so I'ma go to bed night." Kyla said as she got up and made her way to her bedroom.

When Ashley and Spencer where done with diner they went into Ashley's bedroom. They got changed into their pjs and made their way over to the bed. Ashley got on the bed first and sat up against the headboard

"I'm not sure what my dad is going to say when he finds out you that you asked me to marry you." Spencer said and she crawled into Ashley's arms.

" He knows already, I asked him for his blessing today when you went over there." Ashley says kissing Spencer's forehead and rapping her up in her arms.

"What did he say?" Spencer asks with a smile on her face.

"He told me that we are young and that I'm crazy, but I told him what I told you that I'm in love with you and you are the only person I want for the rest of my life." Ashley says " And then he told me that if I was serious about it that he would give me your hand in marriage." Ashley said kissing Spencer.

Spencer turns and starts to kiss Ashley passionately.

"I want you Spencer!" Ashley moans into the kiss.

Spencer breaks the kiss to slip off Ashley's shirt and then she slips her own shirt off. Then goes back to kissing Ashley. Ashley Lifts herself slightly so she could slip off her underwear and before they new it they where both naked.

"Spencer!" Ashley moans as Spencer starts to touch her.

Spencer starts to kiss down Ashley's body but stops at her breast. She starts to suck on the one but then continues her way down to where she knew Ash wanted her.

"Damn Spenc keep going." Ashley moans as Spencer is making her fingers move in circular movements around her clit.

Spencer starts to lick at Ashley while keeping her fingers in the circular movements. Spencer let's out a slight moan when Ashley pushes her head into her more.

"Faster Baby." Ashley moans as she grips at the sheets and starts to move her hips to match Spencer's movements.

Spencer starts to move her fingers into Ashley and then moves them faster into Ash as she starts to lick at Ashley's clit.

"Circles Spenc! Fuck! I Love When You Do Circles" Ashley moans loudly while moving her hips faster.

Spencer starts licking circles and as she started licking faster to match the rhythm of her fingers.

"S-shit S-spencer I'm so fucking close." Ashley yells in a loud moan.

Spencer licks faster and moves her fingers in a circular motions again. Till there was a knock at Ashley bed room door.

" Shit should I stop!" Spencer says looking at Ashley.

" Fuck Spencer, Don't stop!" Ashley says pushing Spencer back down.

Spencer goes back to what she was doing forgetting all about the knock at the door.

"Yes baby, Fuck Spencer" Ashley moans loudly.

Another knock at the door.

Spencer ignores it and keeps doing what she's doing.

"Fuck yes Spencer! Right there. Oh fuck!" Ashley moans gripping at her sheets and she starts moving her hips again.

Spencer felt Ashley's walls tighten around her fingers. Spencer started to move faster.

"F-f-fuckk Spencer, right there OhhMyyGod K-K-keep going." Ashley moans loudly.

Another knock on the door.

"Come on Ash, Spenc I'm trying to sleep." Kyla says in a yawn and then turns around to go back to her bedroom.

Spencer keeps going feeling how close Ashley is, to stop now would be a crime or something.

"Fuck I'ma...Spencer!" Ashley moans as she comes undone.

Spencer crawls up and starts to kiss Ashley.

"Fuck Spenc That Was." Ashley started to say before Spencer kissed her.

"I Know!" Spencer says as she cuddles up next to Ashley.

"Shit what about you?" Ashley says as she kisses Spencer's forehead.

"I'm good you can have me for breakfast." Spencer says in a laugh to Ashley before kissing her and falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning when Ashley, Spencer and Kyla ate breakfast there was an awkward silence for along time. Spencer and Ashley just stared at Kyla waiting to see if she would say anything.

"So you to have a good night." Kyla says in a awkward tone that made the three of them laugh.

" Look Kyla, I'm sorry about last night." Spencer says and she grabs Ashley's hand.

"Well look I get it and all but next time can you be a little quitter?' Kyla says as she grabs the milk for her cereal.

"We kinda forgot you where home last night. We where in our own little bubble." Ashley says as she looks over to Spencer.

Spencer looks at Ashley " Should we tell her Ash?" Spencer asks with a big smile on her face.

"Tell me what?" Kyla asks looking at both of them with a confused look.

Ashley stares at Spencer and kisses her hand " We have no choice now Spenc, she knows something is up not." Ashley says as she grabs the milk from Kyla for Spencer and her.

"Guys what is it." Kyla says and she gets out the orange juice and sits back at the table.

"Last night Ash asked me to marry her and I said yes." Spencer says happily as she takes a bite from her cereal.

Kyla dropped the orange juice bottle as stood there staring at Ashley and Spencer. They sat in an awkward silence for awhile.

"Yous two are engaged?" Kyla says before speaking again " Are you insane your teens young teens how can you be so sure that this is what you want?' Kyla asks in a shocked tone.

"We just do." Both Ashley and Spencer say at the same time.

All three just stood up put their dishes in the sink and went off to school. When they got there They ran into Chels, Aiden and Clay. Glen has been avoiding them ever since Spencer came out.

* * *

"Hey Ashley, Hey Spenc, Hey Kyla" Chels says as they sit at the table her, Clay and Aiden where sitting at.

"Hey" The three of them said as they sat down at the table.

" How was You night, Oh Spenc Clay told us what happened sorry." Aiden said as she took a sip of his coffee he had with him.

"My night was great until the two of them woke me up, and now I'm sure I'm going to bomb this test in Chem." Kyla says as she sends a glare over to Ashley and Spencer before taking Aiden's hand.

"Ohh" Both Aiden and Clay say as Chels just sits there laughing.

"We'll our night was great." Spencer and Ashley say as they look at each other and smiled.

" You gonna tell them why it was so great?" Kyla says with a smile even though she doesn't think their making the right choice to marry this young.

" We get it Kyla, They had sex." Chles and Aiden both say as they laugh about it and Clay just ignores hearing it.

"Come on guys shes my sister" Clay says with a smile.

They all sat there laughing about it for a few.

"That's not what was so great about their night, Go on guys tell them." Kyla says pushing them to talk about their engagement.

Ashley shot her a glare "Nows not the time Kyla we'll tell them when we are ready." Ashley says in a angry tone.

Spencer just sits there trying to clam Ashley down. Ashley grabs Spencer's hand and looked at her gorgeous girlfriend.

"Ash and Me are engaged." Spencer blurts out not meaning to.

"Your What" Clay, Aiden and Chelsea yell shocked at what they hear.

Before Spencer and Ashley could answer the bell went off for classes to start soon. The group got up and went their separate ways. Ashley and Spencer have first period together so they walk of hand in hand to class and sit next to each other.

**I'm Not Sure When Chapter 7 will be here because I have yet to start it. **

**Hope you Liked it and if not its cool what do I care I like it.**

**XOXO~Raii**


	7. Chapter 7 Speechless

**Here You Go Sorry For The Wait.**

**I was busy hope you like it.**

**XOXO~ Raii**

**Speechless**

When lunch came around Spencer and Ashley wanted to avoid Clay, Chelsea and Aiden. They weren't ready to explain their sudden choice to get engaged. So they decided to hide out in the locker rooms that no one goes in during lunch.

"You know Ash, I'm still turned on from last night!" Spencer whispers in Ashley's ear.

"Shit! Spenc, you wanna finish that now!" Ashley says looking at Spencer with a shocked face.

"Please I had this dream last night you fucked me in school, and now it's all I can think about." Spencer says as she jumps up on the sink counter top.

Spencer pulls Ashley into a kiss and as there kissing she takes Ashley's hand and sticks it into her underwear.

"Fuck! Your so wet Spencer!" Ashley moans into the kiss.

"Come on Ash fuck me." Spencer moans quietly as Ashley slips out her hand.

Ashley pulls Spencer off the counter so she could take off her underwear.

"Thank god your wearing a skirt." Ashley says before whispering " Fine but you need to be super quite, we can't risk getting caught."

Ashley puts Spencer back up on the counter top. And starts to lick at her while moving her fingers in and out of Spencer.

"Fuck Ash!" Spencer moans quietly as she grips at the counter top.

Ashley licks faster and moves her fingers faster. As she's doing so Spencer starts to move her hips to match Ashley's movements.

"Shit Fuck Me!" Spencer moans "Don't stop Ash I don't care if we get caught just." Spencer moans slightly louder.

Ashley felt Spencer's walls tighten wish made her move faster. Something about fucking Spencer on school property turned her on.

"Shit Ash I'm coming fuck baby" Spencer moans loudly so loud Ashley was sure they would get caught.

When they left the locker room no one seemed to look at the differently. So they just went on about the rest of the school day.

After school in the parking lot they ran into Aiden and Kyla. Clay and Chels where already gone.

"So yous are really engaged?" Aiden asked the both of them with a smile.

"Yes!" Ashley and Spencer both said as they intertwined their fingers together and smiled at each other.

" Then where's your engagement rings?" Aiden asked confused to see no rings on their ring fingers.

"We are going to get them today." Ashley says with a smile.

" Damn what's Mr. C gonna say?" Aiden asked as he hugs both of them.

"I was wondering the same thing all day." Kyla says with a confused look.

"He knows I asked his permission first." Ashley says with a smile. "Actually he texted Spencer he wants to pay for our wedding and stuffs." Ashley says as she opens Spencer's door for her.

"We have to go, we are meeting my father to go pick out our engagement rings." Spencer says with a smile as she gets in Ashley's car.

"Bye." Aiden and Kyla both say as the two of them drive off.

Ashley and Spencer drove off to the mall to meet Spencer's father. When they got there they met up with Arthur.

"So how our my two of my favorite girls?" Arthur asked hugging both of them with smiles.

"We're great happy to be engaged!" both Spencer and Ashley said with Smiles.

"Well I'm happy your both happy, so let's go get your rings." Arthur says as Ashley, Spencer and him walk to the look around for the perfect rings.

While they were walking around looking at rings they ran into Glen and Madison.

"Hey dad what are you doing here." Glen asks completely ignoring the fact that Spencer and Ashley were with him.

"I'm shopping with your sister and her girlfriend." Arthur says with a smile "well we better get going I'll see you at home when I grab the last of my boxes from the house." Arthur said as Ashley and Spencer and him walk of and into the next jewelry store.

They looked around this story and suddenly both Ashley and Spencer spot them the perfect rings. They were a decent size and the diamond wasn't out there in every ones face.

"How much for those two matching rings." Ashley asks the clerk behind the counter.

"Those two rings there, your lucky there on sale for 1,500$ each." The Clerk says with a smile.

"Well girls are those the rings you want?" Arthur asked as he smiled at them.

Spencer looks at Ashley with a smile. Ashley smiles back at Spencer.

" I think so but I wanna buy Spencer's." Ashley says smiling at both Spencer and Arthur.

"Okay Ashley." Arthur said with a smile.

" Can I buy Ashley's dad?" Spencer asked her father with a smile.

"Sure Spencer you can use your card that's attached to your trust fund that we set up for you." Arthur said with a smile.

Ashley and Spencer got their engagement rings and put them on each other the second they got them from the clark.

As they where leaving the mall they ran into Glen and Madison again. Arthur stopped to talk to them, while Ashley and Spencer kept walking.

They walked to Ashley's car so that they could go back to Ashley's. The nice thing about Ashley's is it's practically her house she pays the bills. Because her mom stays at their house in the Bahamas.

"I can't believe we're engaged!" Spencer said with a smile on her face.

"I know, But I think Glen saw the rings before we left your dad." Ashley said "You don't think he'll tell Paula?" Ashley asked.

"I don't care if my so called mother finds out." Spencer said with a kiss to Ashley's cheek before walking into the house to get something to eat.

"Wait Spenc, about today at school what was that?" Ashley asks with a wink but in a serious tone.

"Are you talking about lunch?" Spencer asked with a curious look and a smile.

"Yea I never saw that part of you before and it kinda turned me on." Ashley said pulling Spencer into her.

"Like I said I had a dream last night that you took me in school, also that's where we had are first kiss and you wish you took me right there. Remember?" Spencer said kissing Ashley.

"Yea I Remember." Ashley says before going back to kissing Spencer.

"Guys I swear if you wake me up having sex again tonight I'm going to kill someone." Kyla says walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water.

"We won't because tonight we are going to start talking about when the wedding should be." Spencer says to Kyla with a smile.

Spencer and Ashley sat down and started to plan their wedding. They both want to wear dresses so now there moving on to where they wanna get married and how many people should be their.

"Spencer what date do you want to get married on?" Ashley asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure I want it to be a date we both want." Spencer says with a smile.

"How about November 10th?" Spencer says with a smile " you know what November 10th is right?" Spencer asks.

"Of course I do it's the day we started dating and I love it Spencer!" Ashley says before kissing Spencer.

Spencer and Ashley wrote down the date and started making a guest list already. The decided the date would be November 10th of next year.

"Come on Wifey we got midterms tomorrow so we better get some sleep." Spencer says kissing Ashley's forehead.

"Sounds like a great idea Wifey." Ashley says before grabbing Spencer and walking to their bedroom.

When they got to their room they went in and got into their pjs.

But for some reason tonight Ashley was the one doing the cuddling. Spencer pulled Ashley close to her before rapping her arm around Ashley and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Rumour Has It

**Like I said this story doesn't really follow the story line.  
**

**And you finely meet Ashley's Mother and Father  
**

**However in this story Kyla is not a half sister.  
**

**Hope you like my twist.  
**

**Rumour Has It**

Spencer was out of it the next morning when Ashley woke up. Ashley grew a huge smile waking up in Spencer's arms. Ashley shifted out of Spencer's arms trying hard not to wake her.

"Where are you going Ash?" Spencer asked while grabbing Ashley's hand.

"Well I was trying not to wake you so I could make you breakfast in bed." Ashley says as she looks into Spencer's blue eyes and smiles.

"Ohh I'm sorry for ruining your plans." Spencer says with a pout.

"You didn't just go back to sleep and I'll bring it into you when I'm done." Ashley says as she kisses Spencer.

"You sure I can help you cook." Spencer says with a smile.

"That's fine to Spenc I was just thinking that it's our 4 month anniversary and you might like breakfast in bed." Ashley said to Spencer as she walks over to her dresser to grab something.

"Awee thanks for the thought Ash I wish I didn't wake up now." Spencer says with a mega smile on her face.

Ashley walks over to Spencer with a rectangular black box. "Well I didn't get to make you breakfast in bed I still get to give you this in surprise." Ashley says all excited handing Spencer the box.

Spencer smiles widely at the box she was just handed. "Ash! I didn't get you anything and you defiantly didn't need to get me anything." Spencer said as she stares down at the box.

"I didn't have to but I wanted to. Just open it Spenc, your killing me here!" Ashley says with a smile on her face "Plus Spenc the only thing I want from you is a life time of being with you." Ashley says before kissing Spencer.

Spencer opens the box and sees this cute bracelet. It's made of pure leather and has an engraving on it *Spashley 4ever*.

"Awee Ash I Love it but whats Spashley?" Spencer asks confused and not putting two and two together.

"Ahaha Spencer and Ashley meshed together Spenc." Ashley says with a smile.

"Ohh I feel stupid now, so how about me go make our breakfast." Spencer says before pulling Ashley into a passionate kiss.

Spencer and Ashley kissed for a few minutes before leaving their room to go make breakfast. They worked side by side in the kitchen making pancakes.

When they were done they called Kyla to come get breakfast. When Kyla came out she was in a robe and Aiden was coming out behind her in his boxers.

"Umm wait your telling me that Spenc and me couldn't have sex last night, but you could?" Ashley blurts out in a mad tone but laughs at the same time. While Spencer just giggles.

"Come on guys, we didn't have sex you would have heard us." Kyla says looking over at Aiden blushing.

"Sure you didn't." Both Spencer and Ashley say in a laugh.

"Umm I feel kinda uncomfortable so I'm gonna go get dressed." Aiden said as he turned around to go back to Kyla's bedroom.

"Honestly guys we didn't have sex we where studying for midterms and fell asleep, well I did and he was to tired to go home so he stayed over." Kyla says with a shy look on her face still blushing.

"Studying what how the human body works?" Spencer says with a laugh.

"More like Human Anatomy." Kyla says before realizing that sounds like they had sex.

"Well breakfast looks great." Aiden says as he walks back in the kitchen and sits next to Kyla.

"It's cool if yous had sex your a couple." Ashley says while making her and Spencer a plate.

"Can we just talk about something else?" Kyla asks as she makes her plate.

"Like what? Our engagement?" Ashley says as she gets the orange juice from the fridge.

"Yeah" Aiden says making his plate.

"Umm No thanks." Spencer says with a smile.

They all ate breakfast in a awkward silence after that. They made small talk like "Today should be fun with all these tests we have." or " how's the pancakes." other then that they were quite.

When breakfast was over Aiden did the dishes while waiting for the girls to get dressed. They decided since they we"re all together they would just take one car to school.

While walking to Aiden's car Spencer and Ashley saw a note on Ashley's car. They walked over and grabbed it.

"I guess we'll Meet you at school." Aiden said as him and Kyla drove off to school.

Ashley and Spencer opened the note. "We need to talk." was all it said. They just shrugged there shoulders and smiled at each other while getting in Ashley's car and driving to school.

When they got to school they had 3 minutes to get to their first class for their midterms.

"Okay class when I give you your test, You will have exactly 25 minutes to complete them and have them on my desk." Miss. Rizzoli said while walking around and handing out tests.

Spencer took her test and finished it first. She got up and gave it to Miss. Rizzoli. When Spencer turned she realized everyone was staring at her.

Spencer just ignores all them and sits back in her seat.

Spencer checks her phone. One text message " You look really sexy when you walk xoxo Ash" Spencer smiles at the text and then notices someone over top of her.

"Spencer are you texting someone the answers to this test?" Miss. Rizzoli asks as Spencer looks up at her.

"No Madame I just had an unread text and was checking it. I'm sorry I'll turn my phone off." Spencer says with a scared look on her face.

"Okay Spencer but just in case can I hold on to your phone." Miss. Rizzoli says smiling she knew Spencer wasn't the type of kid to cheat but still better off safe and sound right.

" No Madame I Don't mind." Spencer says handing Miss. Rizzoli her phone.

"Miss. Rizzoli?" Ashley said in a whisper.

"Yes Ashley?" Miss. Rizzoli says turning toward Ashley.

"Here is my test." Ashley says with a smile handing her the text.

With that Miss. Rizzoli went back to her desk. After another 12 minutes the bell rang. Spencer went and got her phone back from the Miss. Rizzoli.

"Congrats Spencer!" Miss. Rizzoli says with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry?" Spencer says looking confused.

" Your engaged right that's why you have that ring on right?" Miss. Rizzoli asks confused now as well.

"Ohh yeah, I'm engaged and thanks Ash and Me are every happy." Spencer says with a smile before leaving to go to her next class.

When lunch got around Spencer was to tired to eat. Ashley came and sat down next to Spencer and laid her head down also.

"I'm so tired of taking test how many more are there?" Ashley asks not really directed to anyone.

" About 5 more classes." Aiden says sitting down and drinking his coffee.

" I think I'm falling every test." Kyla says as she sits down.

" I'm not going to make it through 5 more tests when everyone is starring at me." Spencer says as she groans into her arm.

"Agreed " Ashley says as she grabs Spencer's free hand.

Clay and Chelsea come and sit down and the table goes quite. Aiden and Kyla are texting, Clay and Chelsea are eating and well Spencer and Ashley fell asleep.

When lunch was over Chels woke Spencer and Ashley up. Clay realizes the rings on their ring fingers.

"Wow yous weren't joking when you said you we're engaged." Clay says with a smile "I'm happy for you!" Clay says with a smile hugging both of them.

" Me two yous are perfect for each other." Chelsea said before walking off to her next test.

They all went and finished up the rest of there tests. When the bell went of to symbolize it was Spring Break everyone went running for the classroom door everyone except Spencer.

"Are you okay Spencer." Mr. Shippo asks walking up to Spencer's desk.

Spencer was fast asleep. She was the first one done with her chem. test and while waiting for the bell she fell asleep.

"Spencer wake up" Mr. Shippo says tapping on Spencer.

After about 3 minutes Spencer woke up. "Sorry Mr. Shippo." Spencer says with a shy smile.

"It's fine Spencer just go have a nice Spring Break." Mr. Shippo says as he walks back to his desk to pack up his stuff.

"You too." Spencer says as she leaves the classroom and makes her way to Ashley's car.

When Spencer ran into Ashley at her locker Ashley and her made their way to Ashley's car. They notice Paula standing next to it and Spencer stops straight in her tracks and just starts starring at her mother.

"Shit Ash, why is she by your car?" Spencer asks looking at Ashley.

"I don't know? I'm not buddy buddy with your mom, I don't even talk to her she hates me remember." Ashley said grabbing Spencer's hand and walking back toward her car.

When they got to the car there was a long awkward silence. Spencer and Ashley waiting to see if Paula moves. Paula starring at their ring fingers.

"So the rumours are true, you two are engaged." Paula says in a mad tone.

"What do you care if I am or not, I'm happy and nothing you says or do will change that." Spencer says with a smile on her face.

"Mrs. Carlin I never wanted this to happen, I mean the you hating Spencer thing, but I'm in love with her and this engagement is not to get revenge honestly we're not doing this to spite you." Ashley says before opening Spencer's door with a smile.

"Your both going to hell and Spencer I just came to see if you could come bye later your grandmother is in town and she would like to see you." Paula says before moving away from Ashley's car.

Spencer and Ashley drove home to Ashley's and when they got there Ashley's mother was home.

"Ashley, Spencer pack your bags we are going to Hawaii for spring break." Christine says with a smile

"Really!" Ashley and Spencer says running into Ashley's room to pack their bags.

When Spencer and Ashley came out from packing their bags Kyla was also waiting to leave.

"Ready girls are plain leaves in an hour so let's hit the rode." Christine says with a smile as they walked out to the limo that was waiting.

The girls ran out jumping happily to the limo. Ashley turns and smiles at her mother. Normally her mother is a complete bitch to her girlfriends, but Christine really likes Spencer for some reason.

"Well Spenc I'm glad you can join us." Christine said with a smile while grabbing Spencer's free hand.

"Mom Spencer kinda lives with Kyla and me, her mother kicked her out when she found out about us." Ashley says looking at her mother "Also Spenc and me are engaged." She says looking at her mother waiting to she what she'll say.

"Well in that case congrats and welcome to the family Spencer." Christine says with a wide smile.

Before getting on the plane Spencer called her father and left him a message telling him that she was going to Hawaii with Ashley and her family.

The plane ride was so funny they rode first class and when they got to Hawaii their smiles grew ten fold.

"Wow! It's so beautiful." Spencer says with a smile getting off the plane.

"It is Spenc but not as beautiful as you are." Ashley says kissing Spencer's check and slipping her hand into Spencer's.

"Girls come on our ride is waiting to take us to dinner." Christine says with a smile looking at the 3 kids she cars most about.

"Is dad coming!" Kyla asks with a smile.

When the got to the limo there was someone waiting next to it. Raife was waiting for his girls.

"Spencer meet my father Raife!" Ashley says jumping into her fathers arms.

"Awee finely I meet the girl of your dreams Ashley, Spencer it's nice to met you and congrats on the engagement." Raife says with a smile and hugging Ashley back.

Spencer let's out a small smile as she gets into the limo behind Ashley and Kyla. Christine kisses her husband and gets into the limo to go to dinner.

After dinner they went to the house they were renting right on the beach. Spencer and Ashley got the only room down stairs. It had a beautiful over look of the beach.

"This is so awesome Ash, does your family always do this." Spencer asks with a smile and pulling Ashley into a kiss.

"Yeah but your the first person they ever let come with us." Ashley says before kissing Spencer and smiling.

"So I'm taking it as they really like me?" Spencer asks with a smile.

"Your the first girlfriend I ever let my father meet and my mom wouldn't let that happen if she didn't like you. So yeah Spencer my parents love you." Ashley smiles before crawling on the bed and laying next to Spencer.

They went to bed listen to the waves crash on to the beach. What a great day it was for the two of them.


	9. Chapter 9 Take My Hand

**So Sorry I Haven't Updated This In A While I Have Been Extremely Busy. And I Have Had Family Issues I Need To Deal With. However This In The Last Chapter For Right Now Because I have Work and College So I Don't Get Time To Write. I Hope You All Like The Chapter. And I Promise There Will Be A 10th I just Don't Know When. **

**XOXO Raii 3  
**

**Take My Hand**

When Ashley woke up the next day Spencer wasn't in their room. She almost forgot they where in Hawaii. Ashley laid in bed for a few more seconds just listen to the waves.

"Spenc!" Ashley calls out as she starts to get out of bed.

"Hey Ash!" Spencer says coming out of the kitchen I just had a great conversation with your parents.

"Ohh? What's that smell?" Ashley asks with a smile on her face.

"Ohh your dad and me made blueberry waffles." Spencer says before kissing Ashley's cheek.

"You gonna come eat Ash." Spencer said as she slipped her hand in Ashley's.

" Yeah let's go eat!" Ashley says as her and Spencer walk back into the kitchen.

Everyone ate breakfast quietly there where a few quit conversations here and there about wedding plans and other stuff.

After breakfast Ashley and Spencer went back to there room.

"Ash your gonna wanna kill me my dad called I need to fly home. He thinks I should be home to see my grams." Spencer says as she kisses Ashley. And goes to grab her suitcase.

"Spenc I don't want you to go." Ashley says following Spencer into the closet to grab her suitcase to start packing.

"I don't wanna leave either but it'll be good for us to be away from each other for a couple of days." Spencer says pulling Ashley into her and hugging her.

"Where are you going to stay Spenc." Ashley asks concerned.

"At my moms sadly but my father is going to stay there to." Spencer says kissing Ashley.

After packing, Ashley walks with Spencer on the beach.

"I wish you could stay!" Ashley says intertwining her fingers with Spencer's and siting down in the sand.

"I want to but maybe I can work things out with my mom." Spencer says with a half a smile.

"When do you catch your plane back to LA." Ashley asks turning to Spencer and pulling her into a kiss.

"In an hour sadly." Spencer says as she looks at Ashley with a sad face but mostly breathing her in.

"Guess we should get you to the Airport." Ashley says standing up and taking Spencer's hand.

Leaving Ashley to get on the plane was hard. Spencer was still shocked Ash gave her the car keys to her car. Ash never lets anyone drive her car. When Spencer got off the plane her father was waiting.

"Hey dad can we go to Ashley's house I need a few things and Ash's car." Spencer says with a smile as she gives him a hug.

"Sure thing Sweetheart, I see you got a tan in Hawaii." Arthur said as he took Spencer's bags.

As Arthur and Spencer where walking to Arthur's car Spencer heard her name.

"Spencer!" A blonde haired girl yelled in a sweet voice while tackling Spencer to the ground. While a Sexy Latino girl walks behind her laughing and talking to another blonde haired girl.

Spencer gets up off the ground and brushes off the dirt. " Yeah! OMG Britt Britt is that you!" Spencer says jumping "Hey what are you doing here. Is Santana and Quinn here too?" Spencer yells with a smile.

"Yeah we're all here Cheerleading Competition." Santana says hugging Spencer "Sorry about Britt she misses you Spenc, We all do." Santana says before kissing Spencer's check.

"Well I miss you girls so much. Omg if you met Ashley you would love her." Spencer says

"Spencer I hate to pull a time card here, but we need to get going and girls call Spencer she'll come see you later." Arthur says as he points at his watch.

"Right sorry. Grams here an everyone is out of there minds bye!" Spencer says before getting in her dads car.

When Spencer got to Ashley's she moved a suitcase from her dads car and moved it to Ashley's and ran inside and grab a few more things she needed.

When going back to Ashley's car she saw her dad was still there. She followed her father back to the house and well needless to say when they got there Paula was waiting.

"It's about damn time you should have been here hours ago Arthur my mother should be here any minute and what the hell is Spencer Driving you got her a car we can't afford?" Paula yells as she walks off the porch.

"Okay mom 1. We all know how grams makes you paranoid but chill out. And 2. It's Ashley's car I'm borrowing it. Ohh and thanks for the hello Spencer how are you." Spencer says unpacking her bags from the trunk.

"Here Sweetheart ill take your bags to your room." Arthur says grabbing the bags and walking to the house.

" Take the wedding ring off you Grams doesn't need to here about it." Paula snaps at Spencer.

"No mom I'm not hiding this and I plan on telling her I'm a lesbian this weekend." Spencer says as she walks away from Paula to go set up her room.

"Don't you dare Spencer?" Paula yells

"Don't You dare what Spencer!?" Said an old woman's voice.

"Hello Mother!" Paula says calmly then turns and yells "And nothing We're done here spencer go to you room now!"

"Whatever she's going to find out anyway Paula wouldn't you rather Spencer tell her then her finding out by someone else?" Arthur says and "Hello Mary nice to see you again."

" Hey Arthur and what are you not telling me about my grand baby?" Mary asks worriedly.

" Nothing mother and like who Arthur?" Paula asks with a angry tone.

" I don't know maybe your son Glenn." Arthur says

"He won't I told him not to and let's everyone go inside now. Mother let Arthur take your bags inside." Paula says with a sympathetic smile on her face.

Arthur grabs Mary's bags and brings them in to the house and puts them in the guest bedroom. Paula and Mary where in the kitchen talking at the kitchen table about how work and stuff is going.

Spencer comes in the kitchen while on the phone with Ashley. To get a drink.

" I know baby I miss you too!" Spencer says with a smile one her face as she walks into the kitchen and up to the fridge to grab a can of soda.

" Spencer should you be with your family and not on the phone with your girlfriend." Ashley asks over the phone.

"Probably but you are like my family and your not here so what are you up to?" Spencer asks as she ignores her mother about getting off the phone and leaves to kitchen to go outside.

" Spencer talk to me you sound upset what's going on?" Ashley asks concerned.

"My mom won't let me tell my grandma I'm gay." Spencer says in one big huff.

"Awe baby you know it's hard for her but if its what you want do it just give your mom a day before you do. Crap I have to go but Spenc do me a favor and take off the wedding ring so you grandma don't ask questions." Ashley says with a very understanding tone which confuses Spencer.

" Fine I'll give her a day and I'll take my ring off but only because you asked me to. Bye Ash I love you." Spencer says before making a kissing noise into the phone as of blowing her girlfriend a kiss.

"Bye Spenc I love you too" Ashley says right before she hung up the phone.

Spencer was sitting outside in the grass before she saw a handsome guy. Spencer instantly smiled and ran into Aiden's arms.

Aiden hugged Spencer and kissed her forehead before pulling away.

"Hello Aiden!" Spencer says before sitting back down.

"Hey Spenc! Why are you not with Ash?" Aiden asked confused.

"Grams in town and mom made me come home early so she didn't have to explain my not being home or my father." Spencer says while cuddling up into Aiden's arms with a smile.

"Ohh that sucks Spenc I'm so sorry." Aiden says holding her with a smile.

While Spencer and Aiden where talking outside in the back yard Paula, Arthur and Mary where in the kitchen.

Paula got up to go to the sink.

"Awe look Arthur Spencer's boyfriend is over!" Paula says with a big smile

Arthur gives her a confused look " what are you talking about...?"

Spencer and Aiden walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Grams this is Aiden." Spencer says with a smile.

"Hello Aiden I'm Mary Spencer's grandma you most be her boyfriend." Mary says with a smile and extends her hand to Aiden for him to shake it.

" Hello!" Aiden says while shaking her hand.

"wait what! Grandma I'm not dating Aiden I don't have a boyfriend." Spencer says with a upset tone staring at her mother.

"You and Aiden broke up Spencer?" Mary says with a sad face " Why he is very attractive Spencer and you two are cute together?" She asks

"Grandma Mary, Aiden and I are..." Spencer got cut off by Paula

"You guys got engaged!" Paula says excitedly point to Spencer's ring finger.

"What no mom you know who I'm in love with. Grams I'm gay I like girls and I was going to wait to tell you but I don't want to." Spencer says looking kinda scared at her grandmother.

"Spencer do not say that your not gay that's a sin and if you are going to be my granddaughter you should go and get help you are sick." Mary says before speaking again "It was nice to meet you Aiden I'm going to bed.

Aiden grabbed Spencer's hand come on Spenc let's get out of here you can stay at my house so your not in Ash's place alone. And with that they left and drove to Aiden's


End file.
